Sometime around Midnight
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: A KanaYu Oneshot dedicated to little.starrie sorry it's not beta'ed. Kaname loved Yuuki, Yuuki loved Kaname. She fights the immorality of their love, but she can' fight it any longer. She loves him, of that there is no doubt.


_Sometime around Midnight._

_A KanaYu oneshot_

_Lady Massacre_

_Enjoy :)_

Kaname Kuran stood alone.

By now, it was a thing he had become accustomed to. Although, he did not particularly enjoy his solitude. In the past, it was something he revered, having the oh so loyal Hanabusa Aido as a companion, along with Takuma Ichijou, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Rima Toya, and his own cousin, Senri Shiki, as company. However, his 'friends' had never filled the seemingly endless black abyss inside his own heart, and had never cured him of his loneliness.

One woman alone could cure the endless void within him, and could bring forth many emotions that he had sealed away into the farther depths of his mind.

That woman, was Yuuki Kuran.

Young, beautiful, only reaching three hundred today, Yuuki Kuran was his love and his life. He did everything for her, to protect and ensure the Kuran Princess's safety. He used his genius to construct and carry out a plan to bring his darling Yuuki to him, after his parent's murder, when he was only but a young child. From the very beginning, to the very end, it had all been for Yuuki.

Yuuki loved him, of that, there was no doubt. But his dear girl was a very fickle, and fragile being, who, despite the acceptance to her own vampire past, fought the morals Humans had against incest. He knew it would take her time to make her decision, but how longer must they wait? Less then a handful of people actually knew of their past, one being the woman, Sara, and her friend, Zero.

Thinking of that... _boy _left an unpleasant taste in his mouth He detested Kiryuu with a passion, but put up with him because Yuuki was very much attached. Yuuki was _his. _She would belong to no one else, but him. Kiryuu would never take her away from him.

Music started playing as they announced her arrival. He watched as he dearest girl walked down the staircase, wearing the very dress that he had given her so long ago. It fit her perfectly, just like it had before. Her hair, now longer even after she had returned to her vampire state, flowed gently behind her as she walked down the stairs. Beside her, Zero escorted her, in a black tux, with a single red rose attached.

He had to control his emotions. If he didn't, likely, the windows in his entire house would break, _again. _Zero was an annoying fly he would have to shoo away, unfortunately though, he could not swat the annoying pest and terminate him. How unfortunate. As soon as Yuuki saw him, she smiled happily, and walked toward him, despite Zero's protests. Still, Zero followed her like a dog following his master. And what a mutt he was.

"Kaname-nii! Thank you for holding this party at your home! I appreciate it." She said, grinning. Kaname smiled lightly, dipping his head in acknowledgment.

"It was my pleasure, Yuuki."

Yuuki smiled again before hugging him close. It surprised Kaname, but the gesture was certainly not unwelcome. Kaname wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, holding her close. Breathing in her scent, she smelled of wine and roses, a very welcoming, and soothing scent. She let go of him as he did, but he kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering as he tasted her skin.

"Happy Birthday, Yuuki." he whispered.

Yuuki blushed slightly, but smiled all the same. "Thank you, Kaname-onii-samma."

Yuuki departed from him, leaving with Zero to greet their guests. Many were their former companions, people from the Night Class. Some pure bloods were there as well, to celebrate their Princess's birthday along with her. Kaname watched the going ons with a critical eye, as he sipped on his wine. His eyes met with Aido's, and neither of them wished to greet the other. Aido out of fear, and Kaname out of past annoyance with the man. Still, it would not be proper to not greet the guests. However, despite his obligations, Kaname chose to ignore them.

All he wanted to do was watch Yuuki.

She was dancing with Zero, smiling in delight and enjoyment as the Vampire Hunter twirled her around. Kaname gripped his wine glass, angry at Kiryuu for dancing with Yuuki, and at himself, to drop so low as to be jealous. Calming himself, he took in a deep breath, before releasing it slowly.

Steadily, he walked over to the.. dare he say it, _couple, _and tapped on Zero's shoulder. Zero glared at him, but said nothing.

"May I intervene?" he asked. Zero nodded, watching him as he handed Yuuki over to him. He was unhappy, but he could not care less. Kaname smiled at Yuuki.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked her, bowing his head, holding her hand in his. Yuuki nodded slowly, her eyes on him.

"Of course, Onii-samma." Yuuki placed a hand on his shoulder as he placed a hand on her hip, while holding her hand in his with the other. Slowly the two danced together with the music, and to the rhythm of their own hearts.

Yuuki would never admit it to him, but she was sad. Why did her mother have to change her into a human? Why couldn't she have been happy as a vampire? It would have made things so much easier. She loved her brother, and not the way that she should. She would love to kiss him, here and now, but it.. it seemed so wrong. Zero had said it was, that it was against the morals they had both been taught by their deceased adoptive father.

But she wanted to be happy. She wanted to be happy with her Onii-samma. She didn't want to care for morals and morality. She wasn't even human. She was a vampire. So... why should she care?

Yuuki looked up toward her brother. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling. He seemed so happy, to be with her. For so long she has made her brother suffer, and for her sake. She didn't want to do it any more. She didn't want to cause any one any more pain. But if she was with Kaname, Zero wouldn't be happy. And if she was with Zero, Kaname wouldn't be happy. She would be happy with the both of them, but neither of them would want to share. It never seemed to end, all these troubles of caring for people. No wonder her Onii-samma had stopped caring for others, except her. He had given her his heart, but she never seemed to stop throwing it down to the ground and smashing it to pieces.

Her head down, Yuuki stopped dancing. Noticing her discomfort, Kaname stopped and asked her what was wrong. She looked up at him. Little crystalline tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over and shatter on the ground.

"What is wrong? What is the reason for your discomfort?"

Yuuki sobbed, hugging him close, sobbing into his chest. Kaname picked her up bridal style and led her away from the ever watchful eyes. He did not want her dignity ruined.

He set her down on the ledge of the balcony, holding her close as she cried on his shoulders. It was many minutes later before she calmed down, and when she did, her tears were still falling. She looked up at him, and smiled.

She said, "I'm sorry, Onii-samma. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid... so very stupid."

Kaname did not let his confusion show. Instead, he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheek. Yuuki sighed in content, smiling. She gazed into his burgundy eyes, much like her own, and smiled. Yuuki leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his lips. At first it was a gentle, almost nervous kiss, but then, nervousness grew to confidence, and the gentleness slipped away until passion filled its place.

Kaname returned the kiss with equal fervor, pressing his hands on her cheeks to hold her in place, trying to bring her closer. Yuuki leaned toward him, trying to get closer to his body. She yearned for him. His touch, his taste, and his blood. She loved, and lusted, after her Onii-samma. She loved him more than anything in the world, and she was so incredibly stupid for not figuring that out.

Kaname Kuran was alone no longer.


End file.
